


Touch Me

by lil_Tasha



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Clint Needs a Hug, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Natasha Needs a Hug, Natasha Romanov Is Not A Robot, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 09:40:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8396746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lil_Tasha/pseuds/lil_Tasha
Summary: Natasha has been gone for a while and this is the first time Clint has seen her.





	

A pair of analytical blue-gray eyes were keenly fixated on a captivating redhead located across the room. Her ramrod aligned back was towards him, radiating the tremendous intensity just her presence alone held. When she turned around, her gaze instantly discovered his. The uneasiness departed from her emerald green eyes with such suddenness that he would have missed it had his attention not been focused on her. In only a few extended lithe strides, she was standing right before him, with mere inches now keeping him from reaching out to—

_ Touch me _ .

Those two measly words were scorching her parched throat and longing to make themselves heard aloud. But she managed to suppress her desire to give into that want. That  _ need _ .

“Natasha,” he said, voice guttural. “I didn’t think that I would see you here.”

“Well, I’m here,” she replied, face remaining expressionless.

He swallowed dryly. “You changed your hair.”

Natasha gave him a faint nod. “I thought it was time for a different look. Besides, I’ve blown practically all of my covers, so I had to find a new one.”

“Why did you straighten it though? Were the curls too conspicuous?” he asked her.

“People already know my face and know me as a redhead with curls. Straightening it I thought would help to throw some off my path for a little while at least.”

He shrugged nonchalantly. “You should have dyed it as well. Red hair, especially like yours, isn’t just something anyone can disregard in a crowd, even if they genuinely attempted to.”

This time, her gaze crystallized, and he could identify just by her eyes that she was livid. “Look here Barton,” she began, voice stinging like a needle’s point.

The use of his surname in such a harsh tone caused even him to cringe.

“If you came all this way just to give me, your  _ partner _ , a prodigious SHIELD Agent herself, a lecture on how to go incognito, then I hope that massive door hits your shrewd ass on the way out.”

As Natasha spun on her heel and prepared to walk elsewhere, a gentle hand closed around her wrist, catching her off guard. The sensation that diffused within her body as Clint’s calloused skin barely grazed her own was transcendent.

“Nat,” he said softly. “I had no intentions of coming here to lecture you. However, I truly am sorry if you felt that way by my choice of words.”

She hesitantly turned around to face him again, the icy look in her eyes beginning to thaw at her partner’s authentic apology.

“Never have I questioned your intelligence, Tasha, nor will I ever. And I’m incredibly confident in your ability to keep a low profile.”

After a few moments of dense silence, she belatedly replied, “I know.” Her voice was reserved as she conveyed those two simple words.

Clint’s hand gradually came up to her face. The feel of his rough thumbpad tenderly brushing over Natasha’s cheekbone elicited a pleasant shudder to surge through her body and a hushed sigh to pass her parted lips. She undoubtedly detested the amount of leverage just his touch held, but her attempted extraction from the arousing situation customarily ended up with Natasha slipping out of Clint’s bed before dawn, and pulverizing him during their next sparring session at discovering at least one hickey somewhere on her body.

“I’m sorry for snapping at you,” she whispered. “I was just rather irritated already, so I just felt as if you were trying to rectify me. It’s aggravating enough when I get it from Fury, I definitely didn’t want or need it from my partner, too.”

“I realize that now,” he told her, tucking a few of her sleek scarlet locks behind her ear. “Thank you for letting me know. I’ll make sure to be more attentive next time before I say anything.”

Natasha acknowledged his words with a nod, relatively unaware of the close proximity they were in until her eyes descended towards his lips, just centimeters away from her own.

“Clint-”

“Tasha.”

At feeling his hands gravitate towards her hips, hers then ascended to his shoulders. This was the most intimate they had been in public, especially at work being there was the “ _ No fraternization among coworkers _ ” rule their boss had set into place.

“If Fury catches us, you know what he’ll do,” she murmured.

“He’s not going to find out if these Agents wanna live to see another day at this Agency,” he replied quietly before closing the distance between them and capturing her lips in a wistful kiss.

Natasha’s eyes slipped shut and Clint slowly drew her body in closer to his own, closing his eyes as well. The two of them couldn’t care less about the surrounding Agents possibly scrutinizing their current actions since there was no doubt that they were trainees with problematic reputations. Besides, a single kiss didn’t necessarily mean things went considerably farther than that, though when it came to Agents Barton and Romanoff, their business usually went beyond friendly, and most often they managed to get away with it.

Their breaths mingled with one another when they finally broke the long overdue kiss. She then smiled at him, one of her rare authentic smiles that only he had the privilege of ever seeing. And all he could do was smile back.

“I have to leave for Berlin in four hours,” she told him.

“Well, let’s make the best of it,” he replied.

“We always do.”


End file.
